A bi-directional DC/DC converter is a DC converter which can adjust bi-directional power transfer as required. It has been widely applied in DC uninterruptible power systems, aerospace power systems, battery energy storage, electric vehicles, hybrid energy vehicles, fuel cells, DC power amplifiers etc.
A conventional DC/DC converter converts DC of a rechargeable battery to AC, and then converts AC to a required DC through a rectifying and filtering circuit, so as to achieve discharge process of the rechargeable battery. During the process of charging the rechargeable battery, a separate charging circuit is required. Therefore, the DC/DC converter has more components and is complex in structure.
Therefore, it is expected to use a bi-directional DC/DC converter with fewer components and lower cost to achieve the charge and discharge processes of the rechargeable battery, namely to achieve bi-directional power transfer.